


if I make a mistake (please tell me you'll stay)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Malace [10]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, D/s undertones, Embarrassed Alec, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malace, Name-Calling, Protective Magnus, Stupid Jace, and Alec suffers for it, basically Jace is an idiot and runs his mouth, bottom!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you know that there is a group of Downworlders who are under the impression that Alexander is the equivalent of your bitch?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	if I make a mistake (please tell me you'll stay)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden craving for malace and this happened  
> woops?

"What do you think you're doing?"

Jace paused in the doorway, bent over with his left shoe half untied. "Taking off my shoes?"

Magnus' jaw flexed, thin arms crossed over his chest as his eyes bored into the blonde. He was definitely pissed. But Jace couldn't for the life of him figure out why. "Not that, you ignorant Shadowhunter." His words were slow and precise, enunciated perfectly and with that lilting accent that was so unique. "I'm talking about your tendency towards gossip."

Jace raised an eyebrow, kicking off his boots before shrugging out of his leather jacket. He took a moment to hang it up, stalling as he racked his brain for clues as to what the Warlock was talking about; he came up empty. "Care to clarify?"

Magnus smiled flatly, generous lips now a tight line. "Did you know that there is a group of Downworlders who are under the impression that Alexander is the equivalent of your bitch?"

He blinked. "No?"

"No?" The Warlock echoed, unimpressed. His eyes seemed to narrow even further. "You see that's funny, Jace,"--and oh that was bad, that was the equivalent of a verbal smack--"because not only have I heard them speaking as if they had their own personal look into our bedroom, I also heard some interesting things from an upset Alexander who'd been subject to some nasty comments on his way back here. Now tell me Jace," and there it was again, his name in harsh and unyielding tones, "how could they possibly know anything about our activities let alone _Alexander's_ , if someone hadn't told them?"

Jace opened his mouth helplessly, heart sinking into his stomach as he sought the words to make this right. "I don't..."

"Don't you dare," Magnus hissed, fingers flexing against his skin. "Don't you dare try to deny it. They were your drinking buddies, I recognized them when I saw them, and you're the only one that could have said anything."

"Thalmos, Fanilia and Rain?" Jace frowned, running a hand through his hair. He shook his head, seeking for a way to make this right, for an excuse or a reason why. "Look I was probably drunk--as you said they're usually the sort of 'drinking' crowd and I can't help it if sometimes things just... Slip out. I don't remember ever saying Alec was my bitch."

Clearly that was the wrong thing to say. Immediately Magnus was up, movement smooth like a snake and steps predatory like a panther. His eyes flashed fire and a finely manicured finger stabbed towards their bedroom. "Your parabatai, our lover"--lover, Jace would snicker any other time at the old fashioned word--"was informed by a pack of strangers that they had been told that he was apparently your bitch; that he begged and groveled under you like a whore and was a complete cockslut. I don't really care what rumors you care to spread about us, but Alexander?" Magnus shook his head, snarling and protective like Jace should have been. "Alexander doesn't deserve it, shouldn't even have to worry about it, and you--you so ignorantly told strangers private details, events, that he has trouble even carrying out in private settings with us, two of the few people he trusts most in the world."

Jace's gaze finally dropped under Magnus' glare, his fingers clenching and unclenching at his sides as his stomach lurched sickly. "I'm sor--"

"I don't need your apology, nor do I want it." Magnus' voice dropped, becoming quieter but no less deadly. "I have every right and every inclination to take you over my knee and spank you until you're as red as Alec was when he came home embarrassed and horror-stricken. The only reason I won't is because it would only upset him further." The Warlock scowled, shaking his head. "This is on you, Jace. Fix it."

The blonde was left staring hopelessly after him before his gaze finally turned back to the couch where a pillow and blanket awaited. Somehow he thought he would have preferred a spanking. 

* * *

The fact that's he's made a mistake doesn't quite sink in until he sees Alec. Or rather, sees Alec avoiding him.

"Hey," Jace mumbles, stretching slow and long in the doorway, eyes bleary as he made his way to the coffee pot.

"Hey," Alec answered quietly, eyes staying down on the pages of his newest book. Jace peered over his shoulder as he poured himself a mug of coffee, squinting at the lines of foreign language.

"Doing some light reading?" He teased, already awakening with the first sip of caffeine. It wasn't until Jace reached out to ruffle his hair and Alec tensed that he remembered. His hand dropped back to his side. "Listen, about last night--"

"I have to go," Alec interrupted, out of his chair and nearly out the door before Jace could call him back. The blonde frowned down at the still-open book sitting innocently on the table, taking another sip of coffee with a sigh.

"It appears that you've really fucked up this time," he muttered.

Magnus, who brushed by him in passing, snorted. "You think?" 

* * *

It continued on like that for several days. Jace would try to apologize, or even bring it up, and Alec would flee before he could barely even speak. It didn't help that Magnus seemed to be making no effort to help and Jace longed for the nights when they'd curl up together in the Warlock's large bed. He knew it was his fault and it was up to him to fix it but dammit, why couldn't Alec just let him _speak_?

"The last time you 'spoke' Alec was humiliated in public," Clary pointed out irritably one day when he went into a rant about his parabatai's avoidance. "If he's anything like Izzy you'll be better off locking him in a room with you. Otherwise you'll never get the chance to grovel."

"Who said anything about groveling?" Jace had questioned, somewhat petulantly. "He's the one that's being so stubborn."

Clary raised an eyebrow, shaking her head in disbelief. "It's a wonder Alec puts up with you, let alone Magnus."

Jace silently agreed.

* * *

"I need your help." Jace announced, earning an unimpressed glare.

"Is that so?" Magnus answered frostily, setting his pen down to give a 'go on' gesture. "And pray tell, why should I help you with anything?"

"Because you care about Alec too and no matter how frustrated you are with me I know you want him to be happy. And I need to make this right in order for that to happen."

"I think exasperated-to-the-point-of-murderous is a better description for what I feel towards you at the moment," Magnus murmured thoughtfully, resting his chin on a hand.

"Very well," he sighed. "What's your master plan?"

Jace told him. 

* * *

"I need to talk to you," Jace started, pleading and desperate.

Alec jumped, clearly not expecting to see the blonde in their room. The Shadowhubter supposed he didn't blame him, he'd been exiled to the couch for a while now. "I was actually about to start translating this text I found so..." Alec waved towards the book in his hands, backing towards the door only to find it'd closed behind him. He gave it a rather betrayed look when he made to open it only to find it wouldn't budge. "Magnus," he deduced, always so smart.

The Warlock hummed, moving out of the shadows to stand by Alec's side. "As angry as I am with your parabatai we all need to talk," he sighed, running a hand through the smaller male's hair. "Avoiding the issue won't make it go away."

"There's no issue," Alec mumbled, face flushed and eyes down.

"Don't," Magnus chided gently, tipping Alec's chin up gently, thumb stroking his cheek. "This matters to you, don't pretend it doesn't."

The blue-eyed Shadowhunter nodded slightly after a pause, looking defeated. "What do you want, Jace?" He sounded tired and small and all Jace wanted to do was wrap him in his arms and promise to make it all go away.

"I made a mistake," he started, earning a scoff from Magnus and a beginning protest from Alec. "No wait, let me finish. I got drunk and said things that I shouldn't have, that should have been kept between us, and I'm sorry." The words almost stuck in his throat, the admittance a painful one. He'd never been one to apologize before Alec, before Magnus. "I broke your trust, I get that. I'd be pretty pissed at me too, but I can't... Stop avoiding me?" Jace asked quietly, pleadingly, the 'please' silent.

"Do you really think I'm your bitch?" Alec questioned just as softly, not quite meeting his eyes.

"No," he answered hastily, eyes widening. "Of course not, Alec. I don't even remember saying that, I swear on the angel."

Alec frowned down at his hands, Magnus a reassuring presence at his back. "I don't like avoiding you, Jace." He admitted reluctantly. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," The blonde answered, hope beginning to bloom in his chest as he ached to go forward and touch his lover like he'd been unable to do for too long. "I swear on the angel I won't do it again."

"I want to trust you," Alec whispered, meeting his eyes for the first time in what seemed like weeks. "But I just..."

"I get it," Jace nodded, and somehow they were suddenly inches away, like magnets pulled towards one another. "I'll earn back your trust, I promise. You can even punish me if you want."

Alec smiled ruefully. "I don't want to punish you, Jace."

"No but I do," Magnus muttered, flopping down onto the bed with a huff.

Jace let out a small answering laugh, reaching a hand out to his parabatai. "I'm going to kiss you now." It was both a warning and a question and Alec smiled.

"You'd better." 

* * *

"You're so beautiful like this," Jace panted sometime later, hips working against Alec's as Magnus slid his fingers into his parabatai's mouth; a demanding presence at Alec's back. The older male mewled around the digits on a particularly satisfying thrust and Jace let out an answering moan. "Fuck Alec, how could I not brag about it? You're amazing and I wanted to rub it in all those bastard's faces." He rolled his hips, fingers sliding and stroking against all the spots that made Alec melt--spots he knew even with his eyes closed--as he leaned down to suck a bruise into the arch of his lover's neck. "It was stupid, yeah, but can you blame me?"

"Yes," Alec gasped, eyelashes fluttering as he fought to keep his eyes open, hands clutching at Magnus' for support.

Jace chuckled, stealing that bruised mouth before nuzzling his way to the Warlock's. Magnus nipped at his lip harshly, brutal in a way that made it clear he was still annoyed, but softening.

"Sensible enough to blame him but not enough to punish," Magnus rolled his eyes fondly. "Figures."

Alec peered up at him, tugging at the Warlock's hands with a small smile before it was replaced with a gasp. "Love--love you."

Magnus softened all at once. "I love you too, darling." He let go of a hand to brush sweat-slick bangs out of Alec's eyes, gentle touch a sharp contrast to Jace's almost punishing thrusts.

"Want you," the blue-eyed male mumbled, licking his lips. "Mhn, please Magnus."

"Alright," Magnus murmured, shifting out from behind the Shadowhunter. He lowered Alec to the bed before guiding his cock into the smaller male's parted lips, groaning softly as he was enveloped in warmth.

Jace moaned at the sight, catching Alec's arousal in his hand as his movements increased in speed. "I love you too, you know." He reminded gently, because it seemed he never said it enough, not enough for his parabatai to truly believe it. "I'll make sure they never say anything about you again." I'd tear them apart if you asked me too.

Alec cried out his name, the word muffled against Magnus' flesh, arched sharply into Jace's touch, and promptly shuddered out his climax, eyes rolling back. They both fucked him through it, Magnus slow and gentle at his mouth and Jace hard and unyielding at his ass. The blonde was the second to go, Alec's weak whimpers and Magnus' strained groans sending him off with his own sound of pleasure before he pulled away, flopping down beside his parabatai to mouth at the parts of Magnus he couldn't reach. It didn't take long for the Warlock to follow them into the soft haze of post-orgasmic bliss and soon they were entangled and laid out on the bed, limbs thrown over one another until it was uncertain where one person began and another ended.

"Thank you," Alec finally murmured, voice slurred and almost asleep.

"Didn't do anything," Jace muttered, nuzzling at his jaw.

Magnus made a soft noise of what could have been agreement, pulling them both closer before settling.

"Did," Alec insisted, voice dying away. "Fixed it."

"Only because I messed up in the first place." But Alec was already asleep, and Magnus brushed a hand against his cheek in reassurance before he followed. Jace sighed, glad to be back in their bed, with his lovers and without the worry that he might've screwed up for the last time hanging over his head.

He pressed closer and joined them in sleep. 

* * *

A week later they came across the same group of gossipers that had humiliated Alec before. A look from Jace had them cowering in their tracks, and Magnus hid his amusement behind a mug of coffee, directing Alec's gaze away as the group scurried past them.

The blonde smirked in satisfaction, throwing an arm around the back of the booth behind Alec's shoulders. His parabatai flashed a small smile at him in turn before he turned back to Magnus, gesturing animatedly as he described something he'd found in one of the dusty old books he was always reading. Magnus was nodding and gesturing right back, explaining an answer to one of the questions Alec had posed. Jace watched them fondly, taking slow sips of his own drink. He was glad every day that both of them refused to let his fuck ups drive them apart.

Alec laughed at something Magnus had said, eyes lighting up in delight. Jace's smile widened.

Life was good.


End file.
